During the Mission
by Culdron
Summary: Pre-quel to 'After the Mission'


Title : During the Mission

Author : Culdron

Summary : Prequel to 'After the Mission', listed on my profile page. Reviews please !

Alex looked at herself in the mirror. An elegantly dressed beauty stared back at her. Her wavy dark brown tresses were loosely styled and flowed sexily over her shoulders. Her nude coloured shimmering gown was both sophisticated and provocative. It was enticing as it first appeared to be a modest gown but a second glance would show that the gown left very little to imagination and showcased her sexy young body to anyone who could see her.

Thom walked into the room adjusting his jacket and stopped in his tracks as he stared at her. Alex saw him in the mirror and turned around to face him shyly.

"What do you think?" she asked timidly, sounding young and unsure of herself.

It took a huge amount of effort for Thom to pull himself together and to stop gaping at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. They were partners. They were on a mission. She was not dressed like that for his personal benefit. She is meant to be devastatingly distracting. It was part of how she would be able to accomplish her mission. All this ran through Thom's mind as he struggled to maintain control over his baser instincts. He caught sight of the bed behind them and clenched his fists, nails digging into his hands to hurt and prevent him from ripping that dress off Alex's nubile body and ravishing her until they were both senseless.

"It's very pretty," he managed after a few tense moments.

Her eyes dropped. His heart clenched as he realized what he had done.

"It's gorgeous, Alex. You look amazing. I mean it," he tried again, sincerity ringing through his words.

Alex smiled and Thom could breathe again.

# A & T # A & T # A & T #

Thom had to concentrate very hard on eating and maintaining casual conversation at the dinner table. They were expected to act like newly-weds on their honeymoon cruise. Their target was extremely susceptible to young, sexy women who were already committed. He prided himself on his ability to lure them into his arms. The more devoted to their partner, the better.

Alex was playing her part extremely well. She was the image of a devoted new wife and somehow she managed to look even more alluring while she hung onto her new 'husband'. She was constantly backing into him and pulling his arms around herself when they were standing up. She would choose to sit in his lap whenever the opportunity presented itself.

The first morning Alex had made him rub suntan lotion all over her body while they were by the pool. Thom was grateful that he had opted for baggy boxer trunks. There was nothing he could think of to quell his erection while he had been massaging the lotion onto her body and she had made soft appreciative noises.

Then Alex had decided that he needed to be covered as well and she would return the favour. Thom was powerless to stop her and had submitted to an agonizing half hour while she prettily made a show of spreading the lotion onto him. He knew that there was no way she missed his raging hard on because she had insisted on straddling him while she did his front and back, grinding against him lightly for good measure. It had been all he could do to keep himself still and not react the way his body had desperately wanted to.

Thom had found out later that her blatant display had paid off handsomely. Their target had immediately noticed her and set his sights on pursuing her relentlessly. But though he was notorious for his affairs, he considered himself a gentleman and prided himself on his discretion. Indeed, many of his former conquests had gone back to their partners after he had achieved his goal of bedding them.

Alex had continued to be flirty and provocative while they were together and apart. Luckily or not, depending on how you looked at it, as honeymooners, they were expected to be joined at the hip and nearly always together. At times, Thom couldn't decide if it was lucky or not for him.

Therefore in the past three days, Thom has had to endure limitless agonies by playing his part of the new 'husband'. They knew that their target enjoyed watching couples interact. So it was also his role to reciprocate Alex's advances accordingly.

They had passionate bouts of kissing in public. They were almost always in close contact. Bodies constantly brushing and touching against each other. Thom gave up even trying to stop having an erection whenever they engaged in a blatant public display of affection. Alex never said anything to him about it while they were alone. He felt like he was constantly fighting a hard on as she had on the most provocative outfits she could get away with on this Mediterranean cruise. While it certainly worked in attracting their target, Thom felt like he was being driven insane with desire for his gorgeous partner. He had no idea how she felt.

Alex closed her eyes and buried her face into Thom's chest as they danced slowly. She was glad that their primary mission was about to be executed soon and they would no longer have to continue this charade. Otherwise, she was going to seriously jump her hunk of a partner.

Alex had definitely noticed how he reacted to her during the mission. Obviously there had been no way to hide his body's reactions with their constant close proximity. What he couldn't know, was that it had been all she could do, to restrain herself from responding in kind.

Thom didn't realize that while she was putting on a show for their target, Alex enjoyed having his hands all over her. She relished in the feel of his kisses and was extremely turned on by her power to arouse him.

Thom had definitely noticed that she had stopped wearing panties on the second day. She smirked to herself at that thought. But he didn't know that the reason she opted to leave them off. It was because her panties had become soaked several times the previous day. Feeling his hardness at her back and kissing him and constantly touching him made her so horny for him. She had to fight her body's instinct to just give in and beg him to ravish her thoroughly. It simply made more sense to stop wearing panties as she was constantly wet through the day while being with him.

Days were bad enough but the nights were even worse. Naturally they had been booked into the honeymoon suite which mainly contained the bed. It took up all the space in the room and there had been no way for Thom to even try sleeping on the floor as the rest of the furniture was built in and could not be moved.

Therefore they spent the nights on either side of the bed, listening to each other breathe. Alex shuddered inwardly at remembering the overwhelming temptation to give in and just stop fighting the attraction between them. It was pure torture.

# A & T # A & T # A & T #

Alex felt Thom's lips pressed into her hair. She suppressed a shiver of delight.

"It's time," he whispered, feeling her slight nod.

They danced to the edge of the crowd and right before he let go of her, his arms tightened around her for a fraction of a second.

Alex smiled sweetly at him and walked away to kill her target.


End file.
